


Over My Dead Body

by LouiseLouise



Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Crack, Drabble, I'm not killing our boys here okay, M/M, Mention of a dead body, the mature rating is for the mention of that dead body, which is some random character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Eddie and Buck being hitmen but not always the best ones.Inspired once again by a discord conversation and written forJenThe tumblr post can be found for reblogshere.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876747
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Over My Dead Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jecari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/gifts).



“Goddammit, couldn't you wait? I thought we had a plan?" Eddie looks angry but Buck is way too drunk to care. They were hired to kill the asshole. He killed the asshole. Why is Eddie mad?

“He stole my coffee. Got on my nerves. Now or tomorrow, what’s the difference?”

“The difference is, tomorrow we’d have a plastic sheet ready to wrap the body and not get blood fucking everywhere. It’s like Hitman 101, dude.”

‘You’re hot when you’re mad.”

“We’re not having sex next to that corpse.”

“Fine.” Buck pouts, biting his lip.

Eddie sighs. “Fuck.” They totally are.


End file.
